


All the King's Horses

by Lindenharp, such_heights



Series: Podfic [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A star empire is menaced by deadly creatures from the time of Rassilon. Will one lone Time Lord and a human companion be enough to defeat them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the King's Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



> This story takes place sometime between Planet of the Ood and The Sontaran Stratagem. The Doctor is still recovering from The Year That Never Was -- an experience that he has not mentioned to Donna.
> 
> This story was recorded by the talented Such_heights.

Click on the image for the podfic.  
  
[](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/lindenharpauthor)


End file.
